


dont stop, come a little closer

by teledeer (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, also before nozomi and eli joined u's, based on digital love please go listen to that song thats a good song, calm down eli, eli shows her gay, even before u's was formed too, ive been listening to a LOT of daft punk so here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/teledeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and in that moment that Eli laid her eyes on Nozomi, laughing, having fun and awkwardly dancing to a catchy English song, saying "Elichi! Don't just stand there! Dance with me!"</p><p>It was that moment Eli knew she was royally screwed.</p><p>-</p><p>in which Eli figures out shes gay and dances with Nozomi. before nozoeli became idols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont stop, come a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> tbh all i really wanted to do was write nozomi dancing while singing along while eli was watching fondly but it somehow transcended to this im sorry everyone
> 
> also on tumblr

So, it seems that Eli has been roped into dancing with Nozomi in her room.

I mean it's not like Eli dislikes dancing with Nozomi, it's actually pretty fun dancing with Nozomi even though she's a little off rhythm and often steps other people's feet! What she lacks in finesse, she makes up in energy, and somehow when Eli watches Nozomi dance, she gets this urge to stand up and dance her heart out, and just have fun dancing, letting loose, letting her feelings show with the other girl. (A feeling she last felt when she was young, and still wanted to be prima ballerina.)

If Eli is awkward with her true feelings, then Nozomi is awkward with her feet, the Russian decides. (But, even if Nozomi is a bad dancer, she can't deny that she looks  _absolutely_  pretty and gorgeous and sparkling when she's dancing. Absolutely gorgeous as Nozomi grins as she lets loose, full of life and full of energy and Eli stares in awe as the other dances, as everything around  _seems_  to be filled with life and was this the thing missing from Eli's performances?-

Nozomi just becomes even  _more_  gorgeous whilst dancing.)

"Elichi! Are you gonna just stand there or are we gonna dance?" Nozomi snaps Eli out of her thoughts, reminding Eli that she's in public and can't daydream about the other. "Come on! This song is my jam!"

Eli gulps, "I-I don't know Nozomi." She silently curses herself for stuttering, why would she stutter? "While I'd like to dance I'd also would like to continue to find a way to save our school."

Nozomi laughs, "Elichi! I didn't invite you in my house to not play! Okay alright maybe I did invite you to not play but- I mean we have only a year left in our high school and you want to find a way to save this school? Let's be selfish for only one day and just enjoy our high school life! Now come on and let's dance!" She grabs Eli's hands, causing Eli to let go of her ball pen, and pulls her up. "Come on Eli! You like dancing, don't you?"

"Well yeah! B-but the school! The school needs our help and-"

"Let's. Be. Selfish! Just for once! Let's let loose and be kids, not caring about academics and school and just caring about having fun! Besides, maybe our kouhais would think of something too! You're not the only one who loves the school. Remember that Kousaka girl?" Eli nods and Nozomi continues, "I can list like more than ten people who loves the school as much as you do! So don't worry Eli, everything will turn out okay in the end. The cards told me so."

"It seems irresponsible of us to leave the work to our kouhais, Nozomi." Eli laughs, Nozomi did indeed raise a point. She wasn't the only one who absolutely loved the school. "But okay fine I'll dance with you, just this once though."

(This is one of the reasons why Eli loves Nozomi, she can give new insight to her and is very persuasive.

She's like a breath of new air to Eli's standard structure.)

Nozomi lights up as she grins, "Really Elichi? You're really gonna dance with me?" When Eli nods, Nozomi squeals in delight. "Yay! Thank you so much Elichi! I've always liked seeing you dance!"

"Wait, you  _are_  dancing with me right?"

"Well, duh!" Nozomi sticks out her tongue as she bends down to her desk to play the song on her phone leaving Eli to stare at her figure and Eli turns red so she moves around to see Nozomi's face. "But that doesn't mean I can't see you while I'm dancing! S'not like I'm dancing with my eyes closed! Now, where is that song." Nozomi scrunches up her face, as she navigates her phone's music directory. "Could have sworn- A-ha! Found it!" She grinned as she clicked play.

The music started with some kind of whooshing sound before some synthetic piano (???, Eli can't describe it well but she was positive it was techno), started. Nozomi started to sway her body as the beat came in. It was catchy, Eli knew that much, it was catchy enough that Eli started tapping her feet until she caught sight of Nozomi swaying her body to the beat, leaving Eli in some kind of trance.

Nozomi stopped as she saw Eli not dancing with her.

"Elichi! Don't just stand there dance with me!" Nozomi said as she once again grabbed Eli's hands and started swaying with her, Eli soon followed because well the song was really catchy! (That and because Nozomi's dancing  _urges_  Eli to dance with her, and to have fun with her and how can Eli refuse Nozomi?)

As the singer started singing the second verse (An English song, Eli noted, why would Nozomi even listen to these kind of songs anyways?), Nozomi sang along with him and while Eli  _never_  heard Nozomi sing before (if you don't count that times when she would hum), she was certain that Nozomi was the kind of person that people would consider a good singer.( she never thought that was possible, to even more fall in love with Nozomi.)

"Don't stop, come a little closer." Nozomi sang in an accented voice, moving closer that hers and Eli's body are touching, Eli flushes a bright red because of this action "As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger." Nozomi smiles at Eli, and the Russian  _swears_ she turns  _even_  more redder. "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of fun- We were dancing all night long." Nozomi stops singing at this point and Eli's breath hitches as Nozomi looks deep in her eyes. her face not smiling, an expression Eli can't name. 

Nozomi grabs Eli's blazer, pulls her down and kisses her.

On the lips.

Eli's  _so_ damn sure her mind just exploded. _  
_

And Eli is so damn glad she danced with Nozomi instead of working on how to save the school.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright the ending was supposed to be sad where nozomi just played it off as a joke and eli being heartbroken and all but i was too lazy to write that sooo 
> 
> @OBUJECTHEAD


End file.
